She Saved Us
by BriBee1991
Summary: Sequel to Nothing's Gonna Harm You. The adventures of Kurt and Blaine. Including their children. Let's see how this goes. Story is better then summary. M for language
1. About A Quarter to Nine

_Okay, this is a continuation from my previous story, Nothing's Gonna Harm You. Hope you like it! I do not own the characters with the exception of Molly, whom is my own creation. I do not own the song either, which for this chapter is "About a Quarter to Nine" from the musical, 42nd Street. I thought it would be a good starter. Reviews are like Redvines to me. _

"Kurt? Heading out early tonight?"

Kurt Anderson-Hummel looked at his assistant and best friend, Mercedes Jones. "Yeah, Cedes, it's my anniversary with Blaine tonight. I was hoping to get home early enough to cook for him but that probably isn't going to happen, as he beat me home."

"Are you serious, White Boy?" she asked. "Surprise him! Pick up some candy on the way home or something." She cocked her head to the side. "Have you talked to him about-?"

"I was hoping to do it tonight." Kurt flushed. "Cedes, what if he says no. I should've asked him awhile ago and not AFTER I signed the papers and everything." He let his head fall to his desk. "I'm a horrible husband."

"Kurt, you can't let that bother you." Mercedes said, rubbing his back gently. "Personally, I think he'll be thrilled that you feel ready to start your life with him. I mean, you did marry him."

"But, Cedes, life with him started back when we first met...and that was eight years ago." he said. He looked at her confused face and decided to explain it like he would have when they were in Glee together.

"_Life begins, when somebody's eyes look into your own_  
><em>Life begins when you get your guy all alone.<em>  
><em>From morning until twilight,<em>  
><em>I don't know I'm alive,<em>  
><em>But I know love begins at eight forty-five."<em>

He stood and smiled at his best friend.

_"The stars are gonna twinkle and shine_  
><em>This evening,<em>  
><em>About a quarter to nine.<em>  
><em>His lovin' arms <em>**(His lovin' arms)**  
><em>Are gonna tenderly twine <em>**(Are gonna tenderly twine)**  
><em>Around me, around a quarter to nine."<em>

_I know I won't be late,  
>'Cause at half past eight<br>I'm gonna be there.  
>I'll be waitin' where the lane begins,<br>Waitin' for you on needles and pins.  
>And then the world is gonna be mine,<br>This evening, about a quarter to nine._

I know I won't be late,  
>'Cause at half past eight<br>I'm gonna be there.  
>I'll be waitin' where the lane begins,<br>Waitin' for you on needles and pins.  
>And then the world is gonna be mine,<br>This evening, about a quarter to nine."

"Yeah, well, have fun finding those stars, White Boy." Mercedes said with a laugh.

"I see them everytime he makes me-"

"GAH! KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL THAT IS TOO MUCH INFORMATION."

Kurt laughed and told her he'd call her later.

"Blaine?"

"In the kitchen, love." he heard Blaine call.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and found Blaine slaving over a bowl of...something. Kurt thought it was meant to be pasta but Blaine forgot that you had to stir it to keep it from sticking together. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's midsection and kissed the nape of his neck. "Happy Anniversary, love" he whispered.

"Oh, is that what today is?" Blaine joked. "I was wondering why my phone was going off every few minutes. I had to set it on a calender so that I wouldn't forget and have to sleep on the couch."

"Keep it up and you might, Mister." Kurt smiled. "Dinner smells great, babe."

"I fucked up."

"It's alright. I appreciate the effort. Scooch, let me see if I can salvage it." he said, nudging Blaine to the side. "Although, you know, Blaine, pasta is a grain, you don't have to kill it."

"Hey! It tried to attack me!" Blaine said in mock horror. "I'm lucky to be alive."

"Of course it did, sweetie." Kurt said as he poked and prodded the knot of pasta, trying to detangle it. "I think this is a lost cause."

"Chinese or Thai?"

"Chinese. We had Thai last time you tried to cook." Kurt said, turning off the range.

He noticed that Blaine was silent and turned. "Babe?"

"I tried."

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Kurt said, walking over to his pouting husband. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, nuzzling the shorter man's hair with his nose when he heard Blaine sniffle.

"Blaine?" he asked, pulling back to look at him.

"Why can't I do anything right?" Blaine whispered.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, what kind of talk is that?" Kurt asked, rubbing Blaine's back. "You do everything right...except cooking."

"And baking and cleaning."

"Small things." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's temple. "All small things. You're an amazing husband and I'm sure you'll be an amazing father."

"Well, I have time to work on the second bit of that one."

Kurt took a deep breath. "More like three months."

"What?" Blaine pulled back and stared at Kurt. "Three months?"

"Okay, you have to promise not to freak out."

"I-I don't know if I can promise that one Kurt."

"Well, try. Please?" He waited for Blaine to nod to continue. "I-I...do you remember the last time we fought?" Blaine nodded. "Well, I was really mad and I wanted to do something on my own...So I went for a walk and ran into this woman, Joanne, from the theatre. She was telling me that she needed money, and that she was going to put her baby up for adoption. She was four months pregnant. I told her about the fight and then I told her that I would pay her for her baby. I signed the papers a month ago. So we'll have a baby girl in three months."

Kurt could see the wheels in Blaine's head turning. "We're...We're going to be parents...to a little girl..." he said slowly, trying to work it out.

"Surprise?" he said.

"What the fuck Kurt? You didn't even think to tell me about all this?" Blaine asked, his voice rising.

Kurt shrunk into himself and wrapped his arms around his midsection. "I-I didn't know how." he said quietly.

"Oh, so you think this is better? When I feel like I'm shit at everything, you decide 'Hmm, maybe I should tell my husband now!" Blaine's voice had raised to a yell.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt cried, moving to try and hug Blaine but Blaine jumped out of reach. "I need some air." he said, grabbing his jacket and brushing by Kurt.

"Blaine!" he called. "BLAINE!"

_Well, that could've gone better. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. Love xx_


	2. About You Now

_So where we left off with our favorite couple, Blaine stormed out of their apartment after learning from Kurt, that he was going to be a father in three months. This chapter is called "About You Now", with the song by Miranda Cosgrove. Reviews are like Redvines to me._

Kurt laid in their bed all that next day after Mercedes that he was not going to be in that day. Ashe laid there, cuddled up with Blaine's pillow, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and sandalwood. _Is Blaine going to leave me? Does he still love me? I can't live without him._ The thought ran on repeat through Kurt's mind. He didn't want to move, but then he got a cryptic message from Mercedes, telling him to meet her at the Lima Bean in an hour. With a groan, he got out of bed, and pulled on his jeans and Blaine's old Dalton hoodie.

Normally, Kurt would never be caught dead in a hoodie, but today, he couldn't care less. He got there and saw Mercedes right away. "Mercy, why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because I care?"

"Oh. Right. So why here?"

"Just sit down and look at the stage."

_The stage?_ he thought.

_Maybe I'm wrong You decide_  
><em> Should've been strong geah I lied<em>  
><em> Nobody gets me like you<em>

"Blaine?" Kurt gasped, looking around, before returning his eyes to the stage and saw Blaine standing there, eyes only for Kurt.

_ Couldn't keep hold of you then_  
><em> How could I know what you meant<em>  
><em> There was nothing to compare to<em>

_ There's a mountain between us_  
><em> But there's one thing I'm sure of<em>  
><em> That I know how I feel about you<em>

_ Can we bring yesterday back around?_  
><em> 'Cause I know how I feel about you now<em>  
><em> I was dumb I was wrong I let you down<em>  
><em> But I know how I feel about you now<em>

**_"Oh, my God, he's breaking up with me!"_ **Kurt thought, tears in his eyes.

_ All that it takes is one more chance_  
><em> Don't let our last kiss be our last<em>  
><em> I'm outta my mind just to show you<em>

_ I know everything changes_  
><em> I don't care where it takes us<em>  
><em> 'Cause I know how I feel about you<em>

_ Can we bring yesterday back around?_  
><em> 'Cause I know how I feel about you now<em>  
><em> I was dumb I was wrong I let you down<em>  
><em> But I know how I feel about you now<em>

_ Not a day passed me by_  
><em> Not a day passed me by<em>  
><em> When I don't think about you<em>  
><em> And there's no moving on<em>  
><em> ''Cause I know you're the one<em>  
><em> And I can't be without you<em>

_ Can we bring yesterday back around?_  
><em> 'Cause I know how I feel about you now<em>  
><em> I was dumb I was wrong I let you down<em>  
><em> But I know how I feel about you now<em>

_ Can we bring yesterday back around?_  
><em> 'Cause I know how I feel about you now<em>  
><em> I was dumb I was wrong I let you down<em>  
><em> But I know how I feel about you now<em>

_ But I know how I feel about you now_  
><em> Yeah I know how I feel about you now<em>

Without waiting for Blaine, Kurt ran out of the restaurant, sobbing.

"Kurt!" Blaine dropped the microphone and ran after Kurt. He looked around, finding him standing by his car, collapsed against the door, sobbing. Without a thought, Blaine took Kurt in his arms and held him tight. "Shh, baby, it's alright, I have you."

"I love you so much." Kurt wailed, burying his face against Blaine's neck.

"I love you too, Kurt." he said, kissing Kurt hungrily. "Let's go home."

Kurt nodded and asked Blaine to drive, knowing that Blaine's car was already home. Kurt curled up in the passenger seat. When they got to their apartment, Blaine opened Kurt's door, surprised when he hadn't moved. "Kurt?"

"You're leaving me, aren't you?"

Blaine felt his heart drop. Did Kurt honestly think that? "Oh, baby." he said, pulling him into his arms, bridal style and carried him into the apartment. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Y-You aren't?" Kurt asked, hope in voice.

"Not unless you want me too."

Blaine fell onto the couch as Kurt jumped on him.

_Everything is perfect._


	3. All Out of Love

Yay, Kurtsie and Blainers are back together! Yay, no one will kill me…yet. *cough* Anyway. On to the next! I do not own the characters, except for the baby. The song is "All Out of Love" by the amazing John Barrowman. If you don't know who he is, go look him up because ohmyglee, I want this man on the show with his talented voice. He can be Blaine's gay uncle or something.

"Kurt…why is our pillows wet?" Blaine asked as he lay with his him, in their bed. Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes before casting them down, finding that the spot on Blaine's shirt was more interesting.

"Kurt? Look at me, love, please?"

Kurt took a shaky breath and looked at Blaine. Blaine's breath caught in his throat when he realized that the answer he was searching for was in Kurt's eyes…literally.

"Y-You were up half the night crying. W-weren't you?" Blaine asked in a soft voice.

"I-I'm sorry." Kurt muttered, rolling onto his side, his back to Blaine.

"No…Baby…No…I'm the one who should be sorry." He said, trying to coax Kurt to roll back over and look at him. "K-Kurt…Please…" he begged. He watched as Kurt's shoulders shook in silent cries.

"I-I t-thought y-you w-weren't coming back!" Kurt wailed, throwing himself into Blaine's chest. "I-I t-thought…"

"Shhh, baby, Shhh." Blaine whispered soothingly into Kurt's ear. "I made a promise to you years ago…Do you remember?"

"Y-You promised that even when things were darker than dark, and the sky was seconds from falling down, that we'd be together…we'd make it."

"I plan on it too…Just…What was going through your head last night…You know…after I…"

"_I'm lying alone, with my head to the phone_

_Thinking of you till it hurts._

_I know you're hurt too but what else can we do,_

_Tormented and torn apart._

_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

_For times when my life seems so low._

_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

_When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know."_

Blaine cast his eyes down, feeling like the world's worst husband in the world. He had made Kurt feel like shit and that was never his intention. He wanted nothing but to see Kurt smiling for the rest of their lives. Nothing.

"_I'm all out of love,_

_ I'm so lost without you. _

_I'm all out of love,_

_What am I without you?_

_I can't be too late to say I was so wrong._"

"Kurt…Please tell me that you really didn't feel that way." He asked.

"What was I supposed to think, Blaine? Y-You walked out…I mean, I was wrong to not tell you about what I did…but I…"

"Shh.." Blaine said. "It's alright."

"_I want you to come back and carry me home_

_Away from these long lonely nights_

_I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too_

_Does the feeling seem, oh so right._

_And what would you say, if I called you right now_

_And said that I can't hold on_

_There's no easy way, it gets harder each day._

_Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone."_

The tears had started fresh as Kurt rested his cheek against Blaine's heart. "Please, Kurt. Please." He said, rubbing his husband's back. "No more."

They laid there in silence before Blaine asked. "So…how long do we have until we become parents?"

Kurt smiled. "Two to three months."

"Perfect…Plenty of time to learn." He said, leaning down to kiss his husband.


End file.
